Heart of Ice
by DragonLS
Summary: Naruto's heart was hit with rejection, and he can't cope with it. When Tenten finds him like this, she helps and assists him with his troubles... What caused this? Naru/Tenten, Sakura-Bashing, Lemon, Fluff.
1. Sadness

AN: Yes, I am making another multi-chaptered fic, along with my Temari one. This fic actually came to me through an impulse idea. It was crazy, but it drove my imagination wild, so I can't help but do this and the Temari fic at the same time. Not only will it test my limits, but I'll definately have fun with this.

Anyway, on with the show, eh?

**Chapter 1: Sadness**

* * *

"Why... Why did this have to happen?" A certain blonde said, feeling sad and miserable. He was walking down the road in a nearby alley in the middle of the night, to where the moon was out and about, shining its rays of moonlight to a certain blonde ninja. He was in a miserable state, his clothes were torn a little bit. Naruto looked at his right shoulder, and saw that a small red-eyed mouse was nibbling on his orange & black jacket. He brushed it off of him, and saw a eaten mark on his jacket. Naruto sighed in his depressed state, not believing the state he was in. He slammed his fist into the alley wall. With so much force, it left a small crater within the wall. Naruto felt his hand hurt, and saw a little bit of a red liquid come out of his knuckles. It was only a small scratch, and Naruto wasn't even phased by it.

"...Hm?" As he walked along, he saw some lights lit up in the nearby distance. It turns out that he was walking straight to Ichiraku's. Looking at his miserable state, Naruto gave a sigh and decided to head there, seeing as how walking around in a sad state would not make him feel any better.

"Guess being sad on an empty stomach won't help much..." Naruto would normally be enthusiastic about Ramen, but it seems he was not in the mood to be excited. He walked towards Ichiraku, while flipping away the many cloths that were hanging from the roof. He took a seat, and looked around. It was nearly empty, and only Ayame seemed to be occupied within the ramen stand. He could smell the aroma of many different ramen flavors, but again, he didn't get excited over it. Ayame looked at Naruto, and waited for his order.

"Hello Naruto-kun! What do you want today?" Ayame said to Naruto. Naruto's head was looking at the counter with a sad face. Ayame looked at him and it seemed something bugged him. She was about to ask him, but it was none of her business.

"Erm, Naruto? Do you want anything?" Ayame spoke up a little louder. Naruto flinched a little bit, looking up at Ayame. He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at what he should get. Once he had a general idea of the situation, he said:

"I'll take a Miso Ramen, just 1." Naruto said. Ayame nodded. As she was about to go make the ramen, she heard another voice.

"Make that 2 Miso Ramens. I'll be eating as well." Naruto and Ayame looked at where the sudden voice came from, and found out that Naruto was sitting beside another girl. A girl with brown hair, which were put into 2 buns, and she had a white and brown chinese outfit on her. It could only be one person. Ayame simply nodded and headed on to make the ramen for the two.

"Tenten?" Naruto looked at her, she was smiling. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Long time no see, Naruto. I'm just here getting a bite to eat before heading home." Tenten said, looking cheerful as ever. "What about you?"

"Me? Well... Same here I guess.. Although... today hasn't been that great of a day." Naruto said, as he looked down at the counter.

"Ah. Well, it's one of those days where something can go wrong. I mean today, Gai-sensei decided to be all rough with me, Neji, and... Well, I can't say Rock Lee, since he was involved as well. He wouldn't let us go until he taught us alot about the 'Springtime of Youth'... Ugh." Tenten said, feeling slightly agitated at the thoughts of the Springtime of Youth. "I wish Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee would tone it down a bit..." As she talked on and on about herself and her team, Ayame brought out the Miso Ramen to Naruto and Tenten.

"Ikkademasu!" Tenten separated her chopsticks, and started to slurp up some of her ramen. But as she did, she felt like something was missing, like a puzzle missing a puzzle piece. She looked at Naruto, and saw that he was just staring at his ramen bowl. Tenten was surprised. Normally she would see Naruto hogging up the noodles like it was no tomorrow. But he was just sitting there, staring at the ramen bowl, like his cat died.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Tenten asked Naruto. But Naruto didn't react or give a response, he just kept on staring at his ramen bowl.

_What's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this... _Tenten thought. Tenten pushed him on the shoulder a little bit, seeing if he would react. And he did. Naruto flinched, and looked around him like crazy like he just woke up.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been spacing out for a few minutes now. Did something happen?" Tenten said, growing a little bit concerned about Naruto's situation. Naruto looked at Tenten, still a little spaced out. He was pretty gloomy. He looked back at the counter with the ramen bowl.

"I... Well..." Naruto said, stumbling a little bit.

"Naruto, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out." Tenten said. She reached for his shoulder, and gave him a pat on the back. Naruto looked at her again, and Tenten gave him a smile, a smile that would show that nothing would go wrong. "Trust me."

"...." Naruto sat there, silent. He was thinking on what he should do. Feeling gloomy all the time wasn't going to help him or anything, not even any alone time. He figured that telling her would get it out of his chest. Naruto sat up from his seat. Tenten looked up in confusion.

"Hey... Tenten, mind if we get the Ramen to-go?"

* * *

After they got their ramen to go (And for free since Ayame was concerned over the situation) Tenten and Naruto walked down the road in the middle of the night. They were just walking in silence. Until Naruto spoke.

"Do you really want to know Tenten?" Naruto asked as he faced her. Tenten turned to face Naruto.

"Only if you want me to know, Naruto. If it's something personal you want to keep to yourself, then by all means keep it to yourself. You don't really have to tell me." Tenten said. Naruto looked down at the ground, thinking.

"I'm just not sure on how to tell you this... It's the middle of the night, and... I just feel hazy. I just can't seem to get my thoughts straight on the whole situation."

"Situation?"

"Yeah... Something bad happened this morning, but..." Naruto looked Tenten in the eye. "I'm sorry, I just can't explain it today unless I get my thoughts straight."

"Oh..." Tenten said. She started to think for a moment, and came to a conclusion.

"Well in that case, how about tomorrow afternoon, at the park?" Tenten said in conclusion. Naruto looked up at her, and saw confidence in her eyes.

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure! I mean... Only if you want to."

Naruto looked into the sky, and started to think. He definately can't tell Tenten here in the middle of the street, especially when he was confused. He didn't want to say something wrong or stumble over his own words without mixing himself up. He thought it was the best solution to solve this problem, and he really wanted to get it off his chest.

"Alright, tomorrow afternoon at the park then." Naruto said, giving off a small smile, which he hasn't smiled in hours. Tenten saw that smile, and saw that things were starting to improve.

"Okay, great! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing..."

After that, Tenten left Naruto for her own home. Naruto looked at the sealed paperbowl in his bag, flowing with ramen. He decided to eat it while he walked his way home with a spare pair of chopsticks given from Ayame. As he walked home, he looked into the sky and saw the pale moonlight shining upon him. It gave a mysterious feel, and yet, it relaxed Naruto a bit. However, he knew that wasn't going to improve his situation.

_Can I really trust her on what happened on that day? She won't laugh at me, right? Or make fun of me... No, she's not that kind of person._ Several thoughts roamed Naruto's mind, to see what tomorrow had in plan for him.

* * *

Naruto got to his home, and proceeded to his kitchen. He threw away the paperbowl he finished on his way home, and went into his room. He took off his jacket and his ninja slacks. He didn't feel like getting into his pajamas, so he just proceeded to his bed, to where he could sleep. He pulled the covers over him, and looked at the window near his side. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful night that was out there.

_If only my day was that great, then I wouldn't have a care in the world... But I do, unfortunately._

_

* * *

_AN: Unfortunately, this became a short chapter too. I think I'm seeing a pattern here. If I do one-shots, I end up with 4k worth of a story. If it's multi-chaptered, it becomes around 1500-2000. I need to improve... Anyway, you know the drill. Feel free to review.


	2. The Meeting

**AN: Well, with the 2****nd**** Chapter in Endless Desert out of the way, I can post this one up for Heart of Ice. I'm rather surprised at this fanfic. This is the worst fic in terms of hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts on my list, while the rest of my fics are doing well. In all honesty, I don't get it. But I'm taking it as a sign that I need to improve more. **

**AND I'M GONNA DO JUST THAT! GO! SPRINGTIME OF YOUUUUTHHHHH!!!!!**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

* * *

The sun started to come up from the horizon behind the Hokage Tower, and it shined throughout the city, blessing it with its light. As the sunslight rose to Konoha, it peeked its sunlight to several windows of several buildings, especially one certain window of a certain shinobi.

"Mmmm…" The light peered itself within Naruto's house, putting the light on the Shinobi's face. He started to get up and winced as he saw the sunlight peering on him. He walked up to his window to let the blinds down, putting the room in darkness again. Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he started to head to his bathroom to take a shower. He took off his shirt and boxers, completely naked as he entered his shower. He turned it on, and couldn't help but feel goosebumps as the hot water doused onto his body. He let the water flow right into his blonde hair, and into his face, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He then opened his eyes, and thought

"_That's right, I have to meet Tenten in the afternoon at the park… I wonder if it's really safe to tell her all of this?" _Naruto thought, as he turned off the shower. The shower's water supply ceased to hit Naruto in the face. He grabbed a towel as he exited his shower to dry himself off. And, while he was still naked, walked into his room to bring out a spare of clothes. New boxers, an undershirt, and his usual ninja attire—Black and orange jacket, ninja pants, and his usual attire. He straightened his Konoha headband on his forehead, making sure it was secure in place. He then opened the blinds again, peering out at the sunlight. He looked at his alarm clock, and saw that it was around 11 AM. He still had a couple of hours before he had to meet Tenten. So he did the usual and went to Ichiraku's again to fill up on Ramen. He walked towards the exit to his house, until he was on the balcony outside of his apartment. He looked far and wide at Konoha and its view. He could see the Hokage tower from his direction.

"Well, enough of that. I need to get a bite to eat." Naruto said to himself. He hopped off off his apartment balcony, until he was on the main street of Konoha. He walked down the street, on his way to Ichiraku's. As he walked, he could see several shops open, and the roads bustling with activity. It was only natural, since people were going about their normal lives. But as he walked down the path, he spotted a familiar pink kunoichi. Naruto froze up, and saw something he shouldn't even be seeing to begin with. He was seeing Sakura, in a very pissed off mood. Naruto had a good idea why, and wanted to avoid her because of it. He is then reminded of that certain day. Naruto shook his head to try to get it out of his mind. He shouldn't be worrying about this now. His stomach growled to indicate the reason why.

"I better get going…"

* * *

After around 30 minutes of getting through the hustle and bustle in the crowd, he managed to make it to Ichiraku's. He saw the place open for business, but still only saw Ayame there. He wandered into Ichiraku's and took a seat, as he smelled the aroma of the ramen in his nostrils. This put his mind at ease. Ayame looked at Naruto so she could take his order.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Do you need anything today?"

"Teriyaki Ramen, 2 bowls of it please!" Naruto said and smiled, as he put his fist into the air. Ayame giggled a little as she took his order. Naruto looked around at his surroundings, as he saw a couple of people here. An old man who seemed to be in his 50s, and a young ambitious guy in a green spandex suit and a Chuunin vest, with fuzzy eyebrows, a dorky haircut and—

_Wait a minute here…_Naruto thought. He looked at the spandexed man more closely, and saw it as none other than Rock Lee. Rock lee was wolfing down his ramen noodles at a very fast rate. People would mistake him for doing an eating contest or something. Naruto reached out and poked Lee's shoulder. Lee immediately stopped eating and gave Naruto a salute.

"Naruto! How good to see you again! How is the springtime of youth doing for you my friend!?" Naruto had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. He gave an annoyed look.

"Er, well, I guess springtime… Is doing a lot of good for my youth?" Naruto said, trying to think up the right words to say to Lee. Lee just hastily nodded, agreeing with Naruto's answer. Lee pumped his fist in the air

"Hai, Naruto. The Springtime of Youth is a blessing to all of us, and it will be even more of a blessing once I finish 50 Ramen meals!" Naruto became wide-eyed and surprised. Even Naruto couldn't eat that many bowls—his stomach would burst!

"Erm, Fuzzy-Brows, don't you think you're over-doing it a bit? 50 bowls sounds like… it would kill you."

"Nonsense Naruto. For the sake of my youth, I will conquer it!" Lee said, as he continued on with his ramen noodles. Naruto put his hand on his face with an irritated look.

_How can Fuzzy-brows push himself so much? It's going to get him killed someday, dattebayo..._

_

* * *

_It was getting to about that time for Naruto to meet Tenten at the park. After eating his 2 Teriyaki Ramens, he said goodbye and to his goal, as he saw him eat his 21st bowl. Naruto walked off into the streets to follow the path that led into a nearby park. The park wasn't very well concealed, but it wasn't used much either. There was a children's playground, several flower bushes, and a few benches here and there. It was even lit up at night from the lights around the park. He looked at a nearby clock around the park area, and it read around 1:03 PM.

_"Tenten only said in the afternoon, so she never gave a specific time... Guess I'll just look around the park while I look for her."_ Naruto thought. He looked around the park for a few minutes, admiring the rose bushes and the bright blue sky. He decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. He looked around the area as he waited for Tenten, or wherever she might be. 5 minutes later, Naruto started to hear some running footsteps. He saw a girl in a chinese top and chinese pants, with 2 hair buns sticking out the top of her hair.

"Ah, Tenten! You made it!" Naruto said. Tenten was slightly out of breath from the running she accomplished.

"I'm glad, because I couldn't find you anywhere. I had the feeling you weren't going to come, Naruto." Tenten said.

"Nonsense. I wanted to see you Tenten. It... Well..." Naruto blushed a little. "It puts me at ease. I think." Naruto confirmed for himself. Tenten felt a little embarrassed by Naruto's words. But she gave a smile anyway.

"W-well, I'm glad you think that way, I think...?"

Naruto and Tenten chatted for the past hour or so about random typical things, mostly about themselves and Konoha. But the main topic has yet to arise.

"So... Naruto. What were you so down about yesterday? It wasn't like you to be depressed or out of tune with reality." Tenten said, revealing the main reason they met in the park in the first place. Naruto gave a frown, and looked into the sky, and then looked at Tenten again.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to know this Tenten?"

"Only if you feel like it, Naruto. I'm here for you. Whatever's troubling you, I'm sure I can help you in some way." Naruto took Tenten's words for granted. She would never abandon a friend in need. Tenten was a very feminine girl, but she was supportive of others. Naruto convinced himself that Tenten might be able to help him.

"Alright. I'll tell you the whole story... Of why I was depressed yesterday, and why I was so down in the gutter." Naruto finally said. Tenten gave a serious look, and began to listen.

"It all began....."

* * *

**AN: SUSPENSFUL CUT-OFF!!!!** Keeping you on edge eh? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to leave any reviews or honest criticism. Remember; I am always looking to imrpove my abilities as a fanfic author, so feel free to share your thoughts.


	3. Heart Cramp

Hm... I'm a little disappointed in this fic. It hasn't received such a "jump" I was hoping for. But nonetheless, the fic must go on. And this is the big opening you've all been waiting for. Why was Naruto hit with rejection? Well, you shall soon see. Let us dive right into Naruto's telling of the story... shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Heart Cramp**

**

* * *

**"So, wait... let me get this straight Ero-sennin... You're going with Tsunade on a date!?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to go with Sakura-chan on a date as well!?"

"That's right."

"Well, I have one simple question to ask you, Ero-sennin..."

"And what's that?"

"It's simple." Naruto took a huge breath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!?!?!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya called Naruto to Ichiraku's for an important meeting, saying it was for the utmost importance. Naruto got this information from a note on his house door, saying to be at Ichiraku's at around 3 PM. Not passing up for ramen, and thinking Jiraiya has a jutsu to show him, he didn't waste a single minute and met Jiraiya. Unfortunately, what he heard from Jiraiya at Ichiraku's was rather both, pleasant, and unpleasant. The unpleasant being that Jiraiya is going out with Tsunade. Thinking that made Naruto gag, since she was an old woman to begin with. On the other hand, the pleasant would be Naruto going with his beloved Sakura-chan. Jiraiya waved his hands like it was no big deal.

"Hey hey now gaki, it's just a simple date. Though I must be honest." Jiraiya cupped his chin, like he was thinking. "She may be a cold-heartless bitch inside, but she's got a fine figure of a woman on her... And she's really not that bad when she's not pissed off." Jiraiya said, nodding to himself. Naruto didn't agree with it

"T-That old granny!? Have you lost your marbles Ero-sennin!? And why do you want me to go with Sakura-chan?" Naruto was confused at the situation. "I know I like her and all... But why do you want me to go with her?"

"Naruto naruto naruto... Have you not noticed it yet?" Naruto looked confused at Jiraiya's comment. Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We are bachelor's my friend. And Tsunade and Sakura are Bachelorettes, whom are compatible with us. You are my apprentice Naruto, and Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice, and that makes us even more compatible. You go with Sakura whom you've known for a few years, and I go with Tsunade, which I've known way back. In other words..." Jiraiya and Naruto obtained their ramen from the Ichiraku owner. He placed it on their tables, but they have not noticed their ramen yet.

"I want both of us to be happy, with the ones we love."

Naruto then understood everything Jiraiya said, but he was surprised at the same time. Jiraiya said so much just to make himself, and Naruto happy? Naruto pondered for a minute and looked at Jiraiya.

"This isn't like you to be soft Ero-sennin. You're usually chasing off girls in a Hot Spring, not dating them."

"Kah, you nosy brat. I assure you, it's for the sake of research for my new book. Why can't you people understand that!" Jiraiya just shook his head in defeat. He sighed.

"Look, me and Tsunade have already arranged the time to when we're all meeting. It'll benefit both of us."

"Oh..." Naruto pondered for a second. But it took him some time for his brain to click on what Jiraiya just said. When it finally snapped into his head, he looked at Jiraiya like he was crazy.

"YOU AND THE OLD HAG PLANNED THIS!?!?"

"Is there a problem with that Gaki? Think about it. You can finally be with your little Sakura-chan, and I can be with my dear ol' Tsunade." Naruto was very tempted with this offer... He couldn't decide. But he was happy at the same time. A date, with Sakura-chan, it's like his dream was actually coming true. Naruto couldn't help but have a grin on his face. Jiraiya took this as a yes.

"Great! Meet me, Tsunade, and Sakura at the Koushou Restaurant that's around here tomorrow at 5 PM." Naruto just slowly nodded, still recovering from his sudden realization. Jiraiya left. Although Jiraiya has failed to realize that he left his ramen meal without even touching it. As Naruto slowly started to realize what went on, he looked at the two ramen bowls sitting on the table. He then realized what Jiraiya just did.

"OY!!! I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS! COME BACK HERE!!!" Naruto chased after Jiraiya, in anger.

* * *

1 day later, at around 4:55 PM...

"Looks like I'm gonna make it..." Naruto started hopping from roof to roof, trying to make the deadline of his specified date. The very thought of going out with Sakura made his heart race. He was nervous, sure, but it also made him happy at the same time. As he got to the designated time and place, he saw 3 figures within the distance near the Koushou Restaurant. It turned out to be a happy Tsunade and Jiraiya, and a pissed off Sakura. As he landed near Jiraiya, Jiraiya looked at Naruto and the others. He nodded.

"Tsunade-sensei... Do we really have to do this?" Sakura pouted, but Tsunade knocked her upside the head.

"Quiet, Sakura. This is for the good of us all. Now then..." Tsunade smiled. "Shall we go in... Jiraiya-san?"

"Hm hm.. Of course my little blonde flower. Oh, and Naruto..." Jiraiya gave Naruto a few wads of yen bills. "This is on me tonight, so feel free to have some fun here with Sakura."

"Tch, can it you pervert."

"Tch... Kids these days. Come Tsunade, let's leave these kids alone, and have our little night together, eh...?" Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade just looked at him in a little disgust.

"Just keep those hands away from my breasts and your notebook, and I think we'll do just fine." Tsunade lend an arm out for Jiraiya to cross with his. Jiraiya nodded with a grin, as they walked into the restaurant. Naruto and Sakura stood outside the restaurant. They shared a moment of silence for a minute or two, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Well! No use standing here. C'mon Sakura-chan, let's go eat!" Naruto lent his hand towards Sakura. However, he felt some hostility towards Sakura. Sakura raised her hand and slapped her hand away from Naruto's. Naruto gave a look of surprise.

"Er... Sakura-chan? What's wrong? You're not hungry?" Naruto said, curious as to why the pink-haired girl slapped his hand away.

"No." Sakura replied with no emotion.

"Then... Do you not want to eat here?"

"No."

"Are you on your period or something?" Naruto said, being a little stupid. But this drove Sakura even more pissed as her face filled with anger.

"I SAID NO!" Sakura pushed Naruto without thinking, and Naruto landed on the ground with his back. Naruto lifted his head, wide-eyed at Sakura's sudden action. He got up and dusted himself off. He also lost his temper.

"W-What the hell Sakura-chan? What's gotten into you?"

"Can't you take a hint!? I don't want to go out with you. Tsunade planned this whole set-up, and I didn't like it!"

"Wha..?" Naruto knew this whole thing was setup, but the fact that Sakura didn't go along with it just confused Naruto. "You didn't want to go on with it? Why not!? It was to give us a chance to know each other a little more..."

"I don't care! I just want to get out of here and never remember this event again." Sakura was about to walk off from the area, until Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura's reaction was to turn around and hit Naruto right in the face with her fist. Naruto fell down back on the ground again. Naruto was again, surprised. He's never seen Sakura this pissed off before. Either something was bothering her, or this whole setup pissed her off to begin with. Naruto got back up, and gave her a stern look.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know what the hell is going on here. But can't we just go with this and get it over with?! Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-sennin went through a lot of trouble to set this up for us. You should appreciate what they're doing for themselves, and for us." Naruto said, trying to take the sympathetic approach. "And besides, it's a meal on Ero-Sennin! We should just go in and enjoy it!"

"No!"

"Damn it Sakura-chan! What is wrong with you!?"

"The only time I'll EVER go out with someone is with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had the nerve of bringing up Sasuke in this situation. Naruto could not take this.

"How can you bring him up in a situation like this!? Have you not been thinking of my feelings at all!?"

"Listen well Naruto. I've never thought of you as someone more than a friend. Screw your feelings! My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun, and nothing else!"

"I can't believe this... I'm actually trying to save Sasuke from that snake bastard... And you have the nerve of telling off my feelings and bringing him up in this argument!? Have you been drinking or something Sakura!?" Naruto said, completely removing -chan from her name. But this didn't affect Sakura. This caused Sakura to try and punch Naruto again. But Naruto saw this coming and moved his head to the side.

"Don't tell me how I follow my heart Naruto! My heart will always belong to Sasuke, and not you, you... YOU BLONDE ASSHOLE!" Naruto became even more surprised at the sudden namecalling. Naruto had enough of this argument, and he suddenly lost it as well as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Dammit Sakura! I should've known better..." Naruto started to take a deep breath, and yelled "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PINK-HAIRED WHORE!" That was the final nail in Naruto's coffin. He suddenly realized what he said and put his hands over his mouth. Even Sakura was surprised at the sudden comment the blonde told her. She looked down at the ground, as a single tear came out of her eye. Naruto approached her, slowly, to see if she was alright.

"Sak...ura...?"

"Never..."

"...Eh?"

"Don't you ever... DON'T YOU EVER GET NEAR ME AGAIN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sakura yelled. She powered up her fist, and sent Naruto a agonizing uppercut into his chin. It was so strong it sent Naruto flying. But this didn't hurt Naruto. In fact... He was hurt on the inside, at what Sakura just told him... To get out of her life. It would seem that their friendship was at an end. Naruto had no idea what caused this argument to begin with, but he was crying... He was crying while he was flying in the air. In fact, a certain white-haired individual joined him in the air. Naruto looked at the white-haired man, and saw that it was his master, Jiraiya. Jiraiya cupped his chin as he began to think.

"Tch, to think that woman would uppercut me, just because she spelt soup on her lap, and when I tried to help... Maybe it's because I accidently touched her most sensitive area while cleaning her up..." Jiraiya was in his own little world. Other than Naruto, it would seem Jiraiya had screwed up as well, but his method was a little more perverted. He looked at Naruto, and saw that the boy was truly hurt on the inside, as tears flowed down his face.

"Naruto, did something happen?"

"...." The boy just became silent. The white-haired sannin was soon to be alone in the air, as Naruto hit face-first on a telephone pole. Jiraiya made one final yell as he got further and further away from the blonde.

"REMEMBER! THE HEART CAN BE HURT, BUT YOUR SPIRIT IS STRONGGGGG!!!!" Jiraiya's face faded away. However, his words didn't reach Naruto's ears, as he slid down the telephone pole, and landing on a pile of garbage. Naruto was too saddened to even move, nor even care of his predicament now. He just laid there, thinking..

_"Why...? What have I ever done to hurt her... I help and I help... But she's just like the villagers... They all... Hate me..."_

He closed his eyes, not caring what happens to him anymore... .... ...

* * *

"And that's basically what happened..." Naruto finished up his flashback of the past events, showing Tenten of why he's been so down the whole time.

"I just don't get it... Why does Sakura want Sasuke and not me? Why did she even bring him up in the first place...!?" Naruto scratched his fingernails into the wooden bench. He stood up and yelled "WHY WON'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!?!?"

To say Tenten was shocked is an understatement. She couldn't believe what Naruto had been through that whole time. The fact that Sakura didn't want to enjoy the free date, why he hated Naruto... It didn't add up. Out of reaction, Tenten gave the blonde a hug. And that hug suddenly made Naruto forget all about his anger and sadness for a moment. Naruto looked at Tenten, confused.

"T-Tenten...?"

"Naruto... I had no idea... You've been through so much pain... So much misery... I..." Tenten tightened her hug. "It makes me want to help you..."

Naruto didn't understand what Tenten was saying. Tenten released her hug, and grabbed Naruto's hand. She pulled his hand so he would follow her.

"Eh? Tenten, where're we going...?" Naruto asked, confused.

"To show you what a REAL date is suppose to be like! And I won't take no for an answer!" Tenten said. "Think of it as a way to help you Naruto, trust me!"

Naruto was confused, but he was also glad. He's never seen Tenten like this before, and he was happy that someone like her was in his life.

* * *

AN: Got this chapter done finally... I think I overdid it a bit though... But it's true though. I kinda think that Sakura IS a whore, so I guess this would be considered Sakura-bashing too...

ANYway... I also have a poll setup in my profile if any of you are interested. 'Til next time people!


	4. Luck is Brutal

AN: Hello everyone. If anyone wants to know why I haven't updated in so long, look for the full story in my profile.

Anyway, the last week or so has been hell, but I got a new computer now! Yay! Now I can play Fallout 3 and Oblivion with no lag or graphical glitches!

*ahem*, anyway, you're not here to listen to my ramblings, you're here to read! And just a word of warning: the beginning of this chapter might get a little dull, but it'll pick up as it goes along. Trust me, eh?

**ON WITH THE FIC, FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY!** (If you don't get this reference, then you suck... nah j/k.)

**Chapter 4: Luck is Brutal  
**

**

* * *

**By the time Naruto finished up his story, it was nighttime. And to his surprise, his hand was grabbed by Tenten, and he was being led to where he could experience a 'real date'. What 'real date' she had in mind, Naruto didn't know. As he was being dragged along in the distant night, Tenten dragged him to a luminant building, which had a sign reading "Quan Zhan's". The restaurant's exterior seemed to be pretty tall, with outdoor dining. The tables and chairs seemed to be decorated with high-classed decorations; the chairs had those red cushions and reinforced wood, while the tabletops had wooden tables, but white cloth that covered the table, with even a lit candle in the middle of it. It even gave off an aroma that made Naruto drool a little bit. Naruto looked at Tenten.

"We're... going to eat here?" Naruto asked, getting nervous. Tenten just smiled at him.

"Getting cold feet?" Tenten asked. Naruto looked at her with ambition.

"Of course not! I'm... just still confused..." Naruto looked down a little bit. But Tenten only smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know you'll have a good time here. Trust me! You still have the money Jiraiya-sama gave you, right?" Naruto nods, as he shows her the wad of yen that Jiraiya gave him. But then he just suddenly realized what the wad of yen meant.

"Oh yeah! I still have his money," Naruto said, staring at it with a grin on his face. "there must be over 50,000 yen right here. Ero-sennin was mighty generous when he set up the whole date-- oh..." Naruto just looked down at the ground agian, while reminding himself of the tragic event. Tenten just took his hand again to get him back in his senses.

"Naruto, stop. Reminiscing about that event won't get us anywhere. Now c'mon! Let's just have some fun while we're here!" Tenten took Naruto right into the front doors of the restaurant. But before they entered...

"Tenten, what kind of restaurant is this?"

"It's suppose to be a sushi restaurant. It's all the rage with the girls right now. They say that once you eat sushi here, you'll be happy for a week. There are times when the sushi is suppose to be 'lucky sushi', and it's attracted alot of business." Tenten explained, having a bit of a glow in her eyes. "Imagine it... I might be the lucky girl to obtain that lucky sushi... And then... And then...!!!" Tenten was in her own little world. Naruto merely chuckled at Tenten's childish reaction.

"Well, maybe tonight will be the night." Naruto said, tightening his grip on Tenten's hand. "Let's go grab some sushi in this restaurant, eh?"

It was ironic. First Tenten was dragging Naruto by the hand, and now it was the opposite. Tenten gave a little bit of a surprised look, but wore off, as she went back into her own little world about sushi.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Grrr! That damn Naruto, always getting into my fucking business. Screw that blonde asshole! I'll love anyone I want, whenever I want!" Sakura then felt a tingling pain on her left arm, her face winced.

Sakura wandered the night, still pissed off of what occured yesterday. She was out to go grab some groceries for her mother, but then it turns out that the store was closed. Not only that, but on her way home, she stepped on the tail of a black cat in an alleyway. The cat hissed at her, clawed her arm to death, and ran away. Sakura chased after the cat soon after, but immediately lost it. Now she just wandered the night, pissed off because of misfortune, and because of yesterday's events. She just wanted a place to relax. But as she walked down the street, she noticed the restaurant that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto tried to take her to. She immediately became enraged, and punched the front buildings wall. Underestimating her strength, she crippled the wall, and the wall was no more-- instead a hole took its place. The indoor customers became surprised at the sudden intrusion, and saw not Sakura, but an angry pink devil. The customers immediately began to escape.

"Tch, cowards!!" Sakura taunted at the cowering customers. But she didn't care, she just continued walking down the street, showing all sorts of rage and her pissed off attitude. Which is, she did until she came across another restaurant 2 minutes later. She saw what the restaurant was, and became intrigued.

"Ah... I've heard of this restaurant..." Sakura said, feeling as if her rage disappeared. She looked at the luminant building, and its sign. "Maybe I'll get some luck here..."

* * *

"Wow! I had no idea that their sushi was so good here! I was surprised that they had such a thing called 'Ramen Sushi'!"

"Hee hee, I'm surprised too. Your ramen sushi was basically riceballs stuffed with ramen, all served into a bowl. I almost mistook it for ramen soup, hehe..."

Naruto and Tenten enjoyed their time inside the restuarant. When they first entered it, it was pretty spacious, and it was crowded too. The decor looked pretty peaceful; they had a series of paintings showing the restaurants previous history, and some of their local businesses all over the world. It was alot for them to be known for. The walls and floors are simple, but it gives a good atmosphere. They were waiting for a server to pick them up and to lead them to their table. When they did, Tenten ordered the regular sushi, while Naruto-- drooling with anticipation, AND on his menu-- looked at the 'Ramen Sushi' that was on their menu. And it was a new special too. So without hesitation, naruto ordered it. As they ate their food, they were enjoying peaceful conversation, sometimes flirty, sometimes about themselves, and sometimes stuff at random. As they enjoyed their food, Tenten was silent for a good 3 minutes. Naruto thought it was just because she was eating, but her face said otherwise. Not wanting this dreadful silence, Naruto broke the ice.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" No answer. Tenten just stared at her plate. "Oy... Tenten?" Naruto placed his hand on hers. Tenten immediately brought herself back to reality, and then looked at Naruto's hand on hers. She immediately pulled back, while giving a light blush.

"W-What are you doing Naruto!?"

"You were staring off into space, and you couldn't hear me... so..." Naruto said, showing a face of worry. "Is it the food?"

"Oh... no, it's not that, it's just... well..."

"Go on, Tenten."

"Well... There are times when I think that this sushi can make a person lucky... but can it make someone's wish come true...?" Tenten said, while staring at Naruto.

"A wish?"

"Yes... When I saw you slumped at the Ramen stand yesterday, it made me feel like I wanted to do something for you... something that would cheer you up..." Naruto raised a brow, but Tenten continued on. "And when I met you today this morning, and hearing your story it... it made me worried for you, it made me want to help you... That's why I suggested this place. If this sushi could make me lucky enough, then maybe... I could..." Tenten trailed off her words, as she looked away from Naruto slightly. Naruto was confused on what Tenten was trying to say.

"What... are you trying to say, Tenten?" Tenten looked at Naruto, with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"Naruto... I think I--" Before she could say what she wanted to say, an angry; yet demonic yell traced across the restaurant.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!?"

Tenten and Naruto looked wide-eyed at the entrance of the restaurant. What they saw they couldn't believe-- pink hair, chinese dress-- it was Sakura. Sakura cracked her knuckles as she started to approach them. But one of the waiters got in the way.

"Ma'am, I don't think yelling and causing trouble in this restaurant will---"

"QUIET YOU!" Sakura shoved the waiter out of the way, and started marching towards Naruto and Tenten.

While Sakura was approaching him, Naruto began to think in his mind about what kind of predictament he's in. _'This restaurant isn't as lucky as Tenten thought it would be...'_

_

* * *

_AN: I apologize for the short chapter, but you could say this is a preparatory chapter. Why do you say this? Well, I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, the next chapter is something you're going to enjoy. The bad news is, it's the last chapter, which means this story is going to end in one more chapter.

So! Since this is going to be the last chapter, I will have a poll setup in my profile. The poll is basically a choice that I have been thinking about for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I would use it or not. I have had the idea of making this fic a lemon at some point. However, I didn't want the public to disagree with me. So, to make things fair, I will make a poll about it. Don't worry, even if there's no lemon involved, the last chapter WILL be entertaining. That, I assure you. So I suggest everyone should start "Alerting" up.

Until then, people! Your choices will count!


	5. Shattered Ice

AN: Hi there everyone. I'm sure everyone's missed me during the past half year. I must apologize for the sudden hiatus. It hit me in the face without me realizing it due to college. I never expected it to be so fun and interesting. Annnnnnd of course the long study hours I had to go through, which really put me behind. Some say College is easy, some say it isn't. I say it's in-between. Not too hard, and not too easy. And took up a lot of my time.

But I'm sure you're sick of my blabbering about what has happened to me in real life. What you're here for is the final chapter, am I right? No? Yes? Well.... Whether you like it or not, I'm presenting it to you anyway. And by the way... The votes are in; 26 votes for a lemon, 3 votes for no lemon, and 6 for no one caring. Therefore, the lemon wins.

**A WINNER IS YOU! **

**Final Chapter: Shattered Ice**

* * *

Whether it be luck, a pink-haired devil, or the mistake of coming to this restaurant, Naruto couldn't help but think he was in a very bad situation. Sakura's eyes were filled with murderous intent, and they were staring right at Naruto. He couldn't help but get up from his seat and took a few steps back... Only to find that his back collided with a nearby wall. Tenten was at a loss for words on what was going on. The bun-haired kunoichi traced her eyes to Naruto, and then back at Sakura. She only stood there to observe for a moment.

Sakura, on the other hand, v made no hesitation to punch the living daylights out of every employee of the restaurant that tried to ask her to leave. She was THAT scary. Sakura points at Naruto as if he was a menace in her life.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Now it was Naruto and Tenten's turn to look at Sakura like she's nuts. Tenten only cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, while Naruto gave her a dumbfounding look, with his jaw opened slightly.

"Ehhh? Following you?" Naruto said, confused. "I just came here to eat with Tenten!" He backed away from the wall so he could stand up straight, and looked at Sakura. He took a step forward and shouted out something. "Why are YOU following me Sakura!?" He still didn't add the -chan towards her name. He still couldn't forgive her after Sakura sent him into high orbit, and also hurting his feelings, greatly. Sakura growled as she started to stomp her feet, and marched towards Naruto as if she was a behemoth going for its prey. Tenten could see that Naruto was about to be put into danger. She ran towards Naruto, and put her arms wide in front of Sakura. Sakura stopped marching as she spotted the familiar woman in front of her. Now Tenten was between Sakura and Naruto, while trying to put the foxy ninja in safety. Tenten glared at Sakura as she said.

"Sakura, I suggest you leave." Tenten said. Sakura raised a brow at Tenten, wondering what Tenten's problem was.

"And what are you doing here with Naruto? Don't you have some weapons or toys to go play with?" She growled. "My business is with Naruto, and not you." She said, ignoring Tenten. She attempted to march right past Tenten, but before Sakura could even go past her, Tenten grabbed her arm. Sakura didn't like the foreign grip that appeared on her arm, and immediately tried to elbow Tenten. Luckily, Tenten could see it coming. She let go of Sakura's arm while ducking her head away from Sakura's elbow. She rolled back a little bit, putting around 2 ft. of distance between each other. Both Tenten and Naruto were surprised at Sakura's beastly attitude towards them. Tenten stood up as she patted her clothes, wiping away any dust that could have gotten on her. Naruto took a few steps forward behind Tenten, and pointed at Sakura, yelling.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you Sakura!? Tenten never did anything to you!" Naruto said angrily. "Why did you try and hit her!?" Sakura didn't change her expression, as her new target was now Tenten. She was an obstacle to her now. She ignored Naruto as she tried to throw a fist right at Tenten's head. It wasn't full of Sakura's chakra-- just a regular punch. Tenten grabbed her fist and grabbed the rest of her arm in the process so she could throw Sakura over her shoulder. This didn't work out as planned since this gave Sakura an advantage. While she was being thrown, she threw a kick right towards Tenten's stomach, sending Tenten flying into one of the open tables. Wood shattered about as pieces of furniture started to go everywhere. Tenten got up, feeling as if she got the wind knocked out of her. She growled at Sakura.

"Urk... What in the world..." Tenten couldn't move for a moment since she was still shocked by Sakura's action. In the process, Sakura marched towards Naruto with murderous intent. Naruto couldn't hurt one of his friends, despite the fight they had the other day. But this wasn't a problem for Sakura. She grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket, and lifted him high into the air. Naruto clenched his teeth as he looked at her.

"W-Why...?" Naruto said. Sakura only grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? I want nothing to do with you Naruto. That bitch Tsunade took me on that date, left me with you, you ended up calling me a pink-haired whore, and now I find you here in my sights. What is with you Naruto? Why the hell do you keep showing up to where I don't want you!?" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto still didn't understand though. It almost looked as if Sakura was a different being. Naruto struggled to get out of her grip. But Sakura's strength was similar to Tsunade's; there's no way he could get out of it. He was a little scared on what might happen to him. Naruto spoke up to her confusing question as he said.

"S-Sakura, did you not hear me earlier? I only came to eat with Tenten! Is that so hard to believe...? Urk!?" Sakura was getting tired of Naruto's words, whether she believed them or not. With her hand still gripping at his collar, she threw Naruto into a nearby wall. He felt the impact of the wall, making a big thud against his back. He yelped in pain as he slammed from the wall, towards the hard carpetted floor. Sakura was about to walk up next to him and stomp her foot into his head. But Sakura saw a flying chair that was aimed towards her. Apparently, Tenten recovered from her shock and threw a chair at Sakura. Sakura made a grunt as she turned around and used her chakra-filled fist to shatter the chair into a million pieces, sending it everywhere. Sakura just had about enough with Tenten and her stupid antics in terms of protecting Naruto.

'_This bitch is getting on my nerves....__'_ She thought. _'Best to take care of her now...'_Sakura could see no one else was attempting to stop her, so it was only between Tenten and Sakura at this point, and possibly Naruto if he tried to get up. Sakura took a step forward towards Tenten as she said "You're becoming a pain in the ass Tenten!" Sakura threw a table that was nearby towards Tenten. Tenten rolled out of the way from the flying table. The table went out an open window, flying into the night sky, where no one knew where it would land. The fight continued against Sakura and Tenten. Tenten aimed to stay away from Sakura due to her deadly close-quarters combat, so she kept her distance and used some of the tables or chairs to throw at her. If it came down to it, Tenten would use some of her dull weaponry, as in her staffs or anything else that wasn't sharp. Sakura kept trying to attack Tenten through close-quarters combat. Naruto could only lay there, watching the catfight ensue. Although this gave Naruto some time to think.

_'Grr... How did I end up in a situation like this... First I get invited out for a meal with Tenten, then she starts to say something weird to me, and now Sakura shows up... spreading chaos inside this restaurant!' _Naruto mumbled. _'I hate my luck... I really do...'_

* * *

_ Meanwhile..._

Tsunade was sitting in her office, pinching the base of her nose. She was stressed. Mainly because stacks of paperwork filled her desk, and she had to get it all done within 2 days... Which was a very short amount of time for Tsunade. She leans back a bit, trying to stretch her back due to it being all stiff. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opening them again, trying to stay awake and trying to focus. But the piles of paperwork didn't disappear from her desk.

Tsunade puts down her pen on the desk and looks around the office room. It was dark, and it was empty. Tsunade felt a little bit lonely, and she was also hoping that date with Jiraiya would've been worthwhile the other day. She heavily sighed as she said out loud.

"In the end, it was just for touching my breasts..." She slammed her head on her desk with a loud thunk, thinking she was getting too tired for all of this. She abandoned a day of paperwork in vain. But she was going to be upset even more with a rude wake up call. Shattered glass could be heard from behind her as a wooden table went through the window that's behind her. It went flying past Tsunade's head by a hair as the table broken into pieces on a nearby wall. She sat up immediately as the broken glass hit the ground, and possibly her seat. She was wide-eyed when she noticed the broken window and the broken table. She sat up in anger.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She shouted inside the empty room.

"Hmm... We might have a problem, Tsunade." A familiar voice arose from behind her. She knew that voice all too well, especially since she sent that voice flying into orbit the other day. She looked behind her and saw none other than the toad sage, standing near the window. Tsunade raised a brow at Jiraiya's comment.

"What do you mean you perv?" Tsunade growled. Jiraiya waved his hands in front of him, indicating he doesn't want to fight with Tsunade.

"Whoa whoa there. That's Super Pervert to you!" He grinned, while giving off a V for victory fingerpose. Tsunade was very close to launching him into orbit once again. But Jiraiya gave her a more serious look this time as he said "But I'm not here to discuss perverted business-- we do have a problem." Tsunade stopped her punch from going towards Jiraiya's face when he said that.

"And what problem is that, Jiraiya?" She said, questioningly.

* * *

_Back at the Restaurant..._

The inside of the restaurant looked destroyed, debris was scattered about, and the entire place was evacuated, mainly because they didn't want to be part of the chaos that ensued. Both Tenten and Sakura looked uninjured, but they were growing fatigued from all the running around, especially throwing furniture at each other. Tenten breathed in and out repeatedly, trying to catch her breath. She looked around for a moment before putting her eyes back towards Sakura.

"Why can't... we just... talk about this... Sakura!?" Tenten said, tired. Her eyes dazed a little towards Naruto, who was slowly starting to get up from the ground. With Tenten paying attention to something else, Sakura took this as an advantage as she ran towards her with amazing speed, and attempted to grab her arms and pin her down. Unfortunately, Tenten didn't pay attention to Sakura, and was thus, pinned to the hard floor. Tenten could see Sakura's face quite clearly, and Sakura could see hers clearly as well. They could feel each other's breath hit each others face. Naruto finally stood up, leaning against a nearby wall. He couldn't very well do a thing about it; he didn't really want to get in the way with this fight... Or in fact, he didn't know whose side to take or to help. He would just stand there, watching the scene unfold.

Sakura only smiled at Tenten as she said "You shouldn't have gotten in my way, Tenten. If you hadn't gotten in my way, I would've dealt with Naruto and been on my way." Sakura sighs as she makes her grip tighter around her arms. Tenten yelped a bit in pain, clenching her teeth. "But nooo... You had to put that sissy-ass hand of yours on my arm..."

"Get... Off me!" Tenten struggled to get free from Sakura's grip, but it was no use; Sakura's massive strength prevented her from doing so. Sakura only laughed.

"Tell you what..." Sakura said with a grin. "You let me take care of Naruto without you showing any resistance..." And for some odd reason, she gave a slow lick to Tenten's cheek. Tenten shivered in surprise at Sakura's action. Even Naruto couldn't help but feel creeped out.

_'Did she just... lick Tenten's cheek?'_ All sorts of thoughts were going through Naruto's mind. But this wasn't the time to be in fantasy time.

Tenten only growled as she said "Never... I'll never let you harm Naruto..." Sakura raised a brow at her response. Tenten adjusted her eyes towards Naruto, and back at her. "Never... You hear me?"

"Hm hm... Come now... If you just agree to let me take care of Naruto, I won't bother you anymore..." And without Sakura knowing it, she releases Tenten's arms. Sakura smacks her fist into her other hand. "I'll pulverize him!" She laughed. Tenten glared at Sakura. She couldn't help but feel angry at her response. And Naruto stood there in disbelief, still not knowing why she wanted to pulverize him so badly. Tenten could see her chance when her arms were freed. She felt an unbelievable rage flood into her. She formed a fist as she said.

"Don't you ever...." She began. Sakura stopped laughing as she cocked a brow at Tenten. She clenched her teeth as she slammed her fist right into Sakura's face. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT TO THE MAN I LOVE!" She yelled out. Sakura went flying into a nearby wall with a big thud. Sakura was surprised as she yelped in pain, but avoided from slamming face-first into the floor. Instead she recovered as she kneeled on the ground. But what's more shocking is Naruto's dumbfounded expression. He wasn't sure if his ears were working correctly.

_'Are my ears broken, or did she just say...?'_ The words still left him speechless, even in his thoughts. He could see Sakura slowly getting up, and Tenten collapsing towards the ground again. '_She's exhausted... but Sakura seems to have a lot more energy in her... I can't take this anymore, I just can't!'_ Naruto thought. Sakura started walking slowly towards Tenten, while Tenten couldn't move due to the last of the energy she used. Tenten thought it was all over for her, until she heard a familiar voice yell out "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Three Shadow clones of Naruto surrounded Sakura and attempted to pin her to the ground. Naruto has finally decided who he needed to protect; Tenten. Sakura was being a menace this whole time, and Tenten was protecting him. It was his turn to take a shot at Sakura. His shadow clones, however, stood no chance against Sakura. She still had plenty of energy to spare, and smacked each clone in the face with a punch without them putting a single finger on Sakura. Sakura growled as she stared towards Naruto with evil intent. Naruto stood his ground as he prepared himself for Sakura and shouted out.

"That's ENOUGH SAKURA! I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER ANYMORE!" He performed the Kage Bunshin once more and summoned two more bunshins towards his side, making sure he some kind of defense in the long run. Sakura only glared at Naruto as she rushed towards him. Naruto was prepared for whatever attack she was planning, but for some reason, Sakura stopped. She just stood there, wide-eyed. A shadowy figure could be seen from right behind Sakura. As Sakura slowly closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground, Naruto could see the figure quite clearly. It was the blonde-haired hokage; Tsunade. Apparently, she karate-chopped Sakura in the neck from behind, hoping to knock her unconscious. Since Sakura was so focused on Naruto, she never noticed her presence. Naruto could see Sakura, not moving. He sighed in relief as he dispelled his clones, with them puffing in smoke. Although he could see Tsunade was angry beyond all hell. She marched towards Naruto and yelled at him.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" She yelled at Naruto. He flinched as he took a few steps back and landed on his butt. While he did disrespect her by some comparison, she was still scary to Naruto. She pinched the base of her nose in frustration as she said "This is my favorite restaurant you damn kid! You better have a good explanation on why it's in ruins right now!" Naruto sighs a little bit. Before he could explain anything. He ran past Tsunade to check on Tenten. But before he could do that, Tsunade grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, still wanting an explanation. "Ohhh no, you're not getting away from this THIS time gakki." Naruto immediately shook his head.

"I'll explain later you old grandma! I gotta see if Tenten's alright!" He got out of Tsunade's grip as he rushed towards Tenten's side. He examined her for a minute, showing that she wasn't injured at all. He shook her a little bit, trying to wake her up. She was moving a little bit, but could hear some snoring coming from her mouth. Naruto sighed in relief, seeing that she was okay. He could feel a heavy presence behind him as Tsunade glared at him, but only sighed seeing as how Tenten was involved as well. She just shook her head as she looked at Sakura.

"...Gakki, I want a full explanation tomorrow, you got it?" Naruto only nodded in response to Tsunade's decision. Tsunade wasn't an idiot, she could see Sakura was the one causing trouble, but she didn't know why just yet. She looks towards Naruto once more as she said "Take Tenten and head home. I'll handle this." Naruto only nodded once more as he scooped Tenten into his arms, and put her on his back, like giving her a piggy back ride. He turned towards Tsunade as he said.

"Granny, is Sakura alright?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsunade kneeled down towards Sakura, examining her, and she just shook her head.

"She'll be fine... But let's save the discussion until tomorrow alright? Now go home." Tsunade only sighed as she sighed. The reconstruction of this restaurant is going to bring in more paperwork for her.

* * *

_ 5 Minutes Later_

Naruto was wondering around the town, with Tenten on his shoulders. He left the restaurant 5 minutes ago, but he used up 5 minutes just to look for Tenten's house. Unfortunately, he didn't know where she lived, even though he knew her for quite awhile. It was embarrassing, yes, but not uncommon. He thought to himself, thinking he should just give up on his search. Finding her house in this dead of the night was like finding a needle in a haystack. He sighed as he stopped for a moment to get his bearings straight. He looked around the area he was in; it was the very same park to where Tenten asked him to go to that restaurant. It made Naruto give a small smile towards the park. He placed Tenten on one of the park benches, with her slumped over, and Naruto took a seat near her, and sighed. He looked up towards the stars, seeing as how it was a beautiful night despite the chaos that ensued. He looked at Tenten, slumbering peacefully, although she was mumbling a bit in her sleep.

"Mm... Naruto... Safe..." She mumbled. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. She really aimed to protect him from Sakura's rampage. But it didn't make sense to him; why would Sakura try to pulverize him? He couldn't tell if she was trying to kill him or teaching him a lesson over that incident the other day. Regardless, he was no longer in danger, and it resulted in Tenten and Naruto losing energy; no injuries at all, other than a scratch or two.

"I wouldn't say the same towards Sakura though..." Naruto said out loud. She took a few hits from Tenten, especially from Tenten's fist to the face. But Sakura was a tough girl, so Naruto was sure she was alright. As he started to think about the situation a bit, he could hear some movement coming from Tenten. She was starting to lean up as her eyes fluttered. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, wondering how long she's been asleep like this. She looked around half-asleep as she saw Naruto. Naruto only smiled as he said.

"About time you woke up sleepy-head." Naruto said, giggling. Tenten couldn't help but become wide-eyed. She looked around, realizing she was in a park with Naruto. But she was also concerned about him. He sighed some more as he looked at her, a little bit worried. "Are you alright?" Tenten nodded towards his response.

"What happened...Ah!" She suddenly remembered the battle with Sakura, and then gave a worried look towards Naruto. "That's right... I was battling Sakura... I punched her, and then..." She pondered a bit, trying to remember the scene that took place inside that restaurant. She closed her eyes for a moment, and gasped. She blushed a little as she remembered what she shouted out before she punched Sakura. "Oh god..." She looked away from Naruto in embarrassment. "I can't believe I said that..."

"Said what Tenten?" Tenten jumped a little as he asked what she was talking about. He looked back at Naruto with a flushed face. Tenten started to think he never heard her. But then again, maybe he did, and he was just trying to confirm it. Several ideas went into Tenten's head, thinking of what she should say. She sniffled from her nose, and then gave out a sneeze.

"Achoo." A breeze went by as Tenten sneezed, shivering a bit from the cold. She looked towards Naruto with a bit of a confused look. "Um, Naruto. Can we explain it at your home?"

"My home? Don't you have to get home?"

"It's not that... My home is further away than yours, and it's cold out..." She said, giving an excuse. Naruto didn't really think about this. I mean, he never had a girl over in his apartment before, and it was going to be his first time. But regardless, he decided to walk her to his apartment. It WAS cold out after all. It took them around 2 minutes to reach his apartment building. They went up the steps through a few floors before reaching his own room. He unlocked it with his apartment key and opened the door.

* * *

As always, Naruto's room was simple; it was clean, but it was very small; it only consisted of a kitchen and a bedroom, leaving not much room for anything else. He sighed a little bit as the kitchen wasn't much of a relaxing area. Tenten didn't seem to mind it, but Naruto didn't want to be in the kitchen area. He sighs a little as he led Tenten towards his bedroom. He flips on the light, revealing his room. Again, it was simple, as it consisted with only a bed, a closet, and a nightstand. Especially a few scrolls that were scattered in certain places. Tenten raised a brow as she sat on Naruto's bed.

"Well... Your room is pretty simple... But not much in terms of furniture though..." She said with a shrug. Naruto just scratched his head as he said.

"Eh... I like to keep it simple..." He lied. In reality he just didn't have enough money to afford better furniture. Naruto sat on the bed next to Tenten. The bed made a creaking sound as he sat on it, almost like the bed is telling them 'you're too heavy, get off!'. He sighs a little as he looks at Tenten. "So... What did you want to talk about Tenten?"

Tenten didn't exactly know where to begin. There was something she had to tell him to get off her chest; especially since she already shouted it out at the restaurant. He looked at Naruto with a blushed face. "W-Well..."

"Go on now..." Naruto said.

"Well... Do you remember... what I shouted out at the restaurant?" Naruto tilted his head at Tenten's question. He put his index finger to his chin, acting like he was thinking. He searched in his mind to see what she was talking about. All he could recall were the words not to mess with the man she loved. Naruto nods obliviously.

"You mentioned something about not messing with the man you love..." He shrugged. "But who's this guy you love?"

Tenten shivered a little at Naruto's question. But she also thought how stupid Naruto must be to not figure it out. She looked away from Naruto momentarily, trying to find the words to say it. She looked between her legs, and back at Naruto's face, until she finally came up with the response.

"Well..." She pointed at Naruto. "I love you Naruto." She confessed, while she turned red as a tomato, and beads of sweat appeared on her face. Naruto became wide eyed and almost fell off his bed as he scooted away in surprise.

"E-EH!? ME!?" He gasped in surprise. It was a natural reaction when an unexpected confession comes from a unexpected someone. He was blushing profuseably as he stared at her. Tenten looked away when he stared at her. "W...Why? Why me?" Naruto didn't exactly understand why she was in love with him. Tenten looked down at the floor, tapping it softly with her foot, as she started to remember the times.

"Well... How do I put it...?" She began. "Ever since you left for training two years ago... I started to think about you." She giggled. "The village wasn't really the same since it seemed so normal and quiet without you around, I mean, always causing antics and mischief... It almost seemed like something was missing." She started to look towards him. "When you got back, some things occurred before we could actually... you know, talk. What, with Gaara's kidnapping, the Akatsuki, and whatnot..." She sighed a little. "I thought we'd never get a chance to actually start talking to each other, you know, alone or in some romantic place." Naruto just kept on listening to Tenten, nodding.

"When I saw you in the park in your sad state, and with the way that everything went wrong with you and Sakura, I... I wanted to help you Naruto. So I wanted to take you out to that restaurant... With Jiraiya-sama's money of course." She giggled once more, but she started to give a more blushed look towards Naruto as she explained. "As I talked to you more and more in that restaurant, it started to confirm my feelings for you Naruto... And that's why..." She couldn't end her sentence. As if she was consumed with lust, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, brought his face closer to hers, and closed her eyes. Naruto became wideyed at her action as his lips felt something soft and delicate; Tenten's lips. Tenten only let the kiss last for a few seconds before parting slightly, whispering the words. "I love you... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. For once in his life, he felt... happy. Happy to be loved by another. He couldn't help but give a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around Tenten. She raised her brows as Naruto gave her a kiss back for a few seconds. He released it as he stared into her eyes and said "I love you too... Tenten-chan."

As if it were some kind of trigger, Tenten couldn't hold back any more as she tackled Naruto on the bed, kissing him intimately. In exchange, Naruto did the same. They embraced each other as they exchanged kisses with each other. Some soft, and some hard. They tossed and turned on the bed as they went through these actions, and Naruto stopped kissing her as he gazed into her eyes for a moment,noticing a thin line of saliva connecting each other's mouths, only to see it slowly disappear soon after. Naruto went back into the intimate kiss, but this time parting his mouth open with hers to insert his tongue, looking for hers. She moaned as the unknown object invaded her mouth, but in response, she tangled her tongue with his. Their tongues danced between their mouths as Naruto yelped a moan, being raptured by pleasure.

Naruto was feeling a little tempted to make this go even further, as he placed a free hand to go under her top so he could cup her breast with his hand. As he touched it, it felt smooth, and she wasn't wearing a bra either. Tenten became wide-eyed as she said.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She said, nervous. Naruto stopped kissing her as he looked into her eyes.

"You don't want me to?"

"W...Well... It's not that I don't want to... It was just really unexpected..." Tenten looked at his hand under her top, and then back at him. She sighed in embarrassment as she said. "But... go ahead..."

Naruto nodded to her in response. He started to caress her breast under her clothes, which he could hear Tenten moan in response. He felt something lumpy on her breast with his thumb. As it felt like it was getting harder, Naruto realized it was Tenten's pink nipple. He smiled a little as he rubbed his thumb on it, in which he could hear Tenten moan even louder. Tenten told Naruto to stop feeling her up for a moment. Naruto was a little confused at her request, but he did so anyway. The brown-haired kunoichi sat up so she could unbutton her white top. As she unbuttoned it, her chest started to become more exposed, but to Naruto's surprise, what stood before him was beauty beyond comparison. Tenten looked beautiful as her top fell from her chest, revealing her smooth white breasts, and her hardened pink nipples. Her breast size seemed to be a A or B cup. It was anyone's guess. Naruto gulped as he said.

"Tenten-chan... You're beautiful..." She immediately blushed at his response. But she was also trying to hide her breasts with her hands. Naruto chuckled as she was trying to hide her breasts. He decided to take off his black and orange jacket, since he was getting awfully hot. As he unzipped it and took it off, he revealed his black shirt that he always kept underneath, but he brought the shirt over his head and took it off. It didn't reveal much on his chest or arms, but he had some muscle tone from all the training he had done over the years. Tenten couldn't help but look away from Naruto's chest. But Naruto changed that when he cupped her chin with his hand, turning her head towards her, and leaning in to kiss her again. Tenten and Naruto closed their eyes as they entangled their tongues, exchanging each other's saliva.

As they french-kissed, Naruto stopped kissing her and decided to put small kisses from her cheeks, to her neck, to her chest to all the way towards her right breast. Her nipple was already hardened, but that didn't stop Naruto in putting his mouth towards it, and suckling on it like a newborn baby. Tenten couldn't help but moan as he put her hands on Naruto's head, wanting more. The blonde-haired ninja also placed one of his free hands on her other breast, fondling it. It almost seemed like Naruto was a pleasure slave to Tenten, giving her her pleasuring needs. Naruto was getting turned on by Tenten's moaning, thinking he should go further than this. He stuck his hand into Tenten's brown pants, looking for her wet clit. As he felt around her legs, he could find a small crevice that felt wet and moist. Thinking it was her clit, he pressed a finger down on it. Tenten became wide-eyed as she moaned loudly, enough for the birds outside to fly away from some nearby trees. Naruto was a little surprised at her yell. But that only turned Naruto on even more, since he could feel something grow inside his pants.

His hand rubbed her clit, trying to turn her on even more. She panted and gasped for air as she kept on moaning, as if she was begging for more than just Naruto's hand. Naruto was already to the point as his erection started to poke through his pants. She looked into Naruto's eyes, feeling dazed from everything Naruto just did to her. But she managed to say.

"I... I think I'm ready Naruto-kun..." Naruto raised a brow at her.

"Are you sure Tenten-chan?"

"Yes... I'm sure..."

Naruto weakly nodded. Tenten lifted her legs as she slid off her pants, again, wearing no underwear. This left Naruto curious if she walked everywhere without any bra or panties. He made a brief grin as he looked at her wet and moist pussy. It wasn't shaved, but there was some pubic hair near her clit, but very little. He sighed a little as he slid off his pants and boxer shorts, revealing his 5 inch pecker. Tenten couldn't help but be amazed at the size of Naruto's thing. She looked up at Naruto as she said.

"Is... That going to fit in me?" Tenten asked fearfully. Naruto wasn't sure, so he only shrugged.

"Only one way to find out Tenten-chan..." Naruto replied. Tenten only nodded in response as she said.

"Be gentle... okay?"

Naruto placed a hand on his dick, guiding it towards Tenten's clit. As the head of his dick poked Tenten's pink clit, Tenten tensed up a little bit, afraid of what might happen. Both Tenten and Naruto were virgins after all, and they didn't have much experience except for what they've seen and heard about. Naruto gulped a little bit as he slowly started to insert the head of his dick inside her. Tenten couldn't help but clench the bedsheets as she felt some pain from her clit. Naruto stopped moving as he said.

"A-are you alright?" Tenten only nodded weakly.

"It's... alright... keep going..." She said.

Naruto pushed along even further, seeing that blood was starting to leave Tenten's pussy. It was a sign that her virginity was coming to an end. And since Naruto felt that Tenten's pussy was very tight for his dick to push inside, he decided to thrust in his dick all in one go. And that's what he did. He put power into his hips as he pushed forward into her pussy. Tenten screamed in pain as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, lightly scratching his back with her fingernails. Naruto flinched as pain and pleasure came into a mix, from both her nails, and from his dick in her pussy. It almost seemed like he was in ecstacy. The blonde almost felt like collapsing on top of her, but he still had a job to do: He had to get both himself, and Tenten or orgasm. Tenten and Naruto panted heavily from the pain and pleasure they experienced, but Naruto looked into her eyes and said.

"I... I'm going to move... alright?"

Tenten only nodded in response to Naruto's wish. Naruto slowly moved his hips back and forth, being careful not to harm Tenten. Tenten was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure, but it soon grew into pleasure over time as Naruto thrusted in and out. As they moaned out, Naruto started to quicken his pace as he held onto Tenten, supporting her. Tenten's juices were a mix of her own love juices and her own blood, and left a small stain on Naruto's bed, as if it were some kind of blood oath, showing that they did it on this bed. Naruto was nearing his orgasm as he moved back and forth into her, moaning in pleasure.

"Tenten-chan, I'm almost..."

"Mmm! Yes Naruto-kun! I'm almost there...!"

In unison, they screamed out loudly in pleasure as they both orgasmed. Tenten felt her clit twitch and spasm, releasing more of her juices. In response to this, it made her pussy very tight around Naruto's dick, and made him splurt out his cum more quickly. He pulled out as it splattered all over her stomach; white hot cum covered her body, and Naruto couldn't believe how much he let out. Naruto fell onto the bed, exhausted from everything he just went through.

* * *

They laid on the bed, naked, and in each other arms. They were happy, and that's all they wanted. Naruto couldn't help but sighed as he stared at the ceiling, and then back at Tenten.

"Whew... That was amazing Tenten-chan... What about you?"

"It... hurt at first... But it felt amazing after the pain was gone..." Naruto nodded in response to her words. He felt himself to be very tired from this whole ordeal, wanting to go to sleep. To reflect this, he yawned. Tenten yawned as well in response to his.

"I guess we're both tired..."

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other in each other's eyes, and smiled. They snuggled up against each other and got under the blankets. Naruto turned the lamp off next to him, making it pitch dark inside his room. Naruto gave her a slight kiss to Tenten's lips as he said.

"I love you Tenten..." Tenten could only give him a warm smile as she dozed off to sleep. Naruto was a little disappointed that she didn't say anything back. But there was always the morning to look forward to. But before he went to sleep, he started to think.

A lot had happened to him, but only one big question remained...

What caused these events to happen?

**THE END...?**

* * *

AN2: I am now... exhausted. I never expected to make the chapter this long, but then again, it's for the best. It IS the finale after all... I hope yall have enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some reviews on what you thought about it. And have a Merry Christmas everyone!

AN3: I've been doing some thinking... Despite it being the end, there are some plot holes I noticed that haven't been turned to light. So I've set up a poll in my profile, saying if you guys want an epilogue of this story or not. Feel free to visit my profile and vote for your results, eh?


End file.
